candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Frosty Fields
- | characters = Benny | champion = Sorbet Sprinkler | new = on board in in and in in and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Very Hard - Extremely Hard | previous = Sugary Stage | previous2 = Sugary-Stage.png | next = Marzipan Meadow | next2 = Marzipan-Meadow.png }} Story Benny is worried that the ice cream harvest on the Frosty Fields is in danger of melting. Tiffi turns on the chilly sprinklers so all the ice cream stays cold and delicious. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however: **Jelly fish appear on the starting board in ingredients levels for the first time in level 2316. **Chameleon candy dispensers appear in ingredients levels for the first time in level 2320. **Marmalade and licorice locks simultaneously appear in mixed levels for the first time in level 2323. **Magic mixers that can spawn licorice locks appear in mixed levels for the first time in level 2323. **Chocolate spawners and lucky candy dispensers appear in the same level for the first time in level 2328. Levels Frosty Fields is an extremely hard episode. It contains four somewhat hard-hard levels: 2316, 2320, 2321 and 2326, five very hard levels: 2317, 2318, 2322, 2325 and 2328, and four extremely hard levels: 2319, 2327, 2329 and 2330. Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Sugary Stage. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |19 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |68,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |36,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |92,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |62,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |140,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |56,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |56,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |52,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |900th level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |22,500 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |19,800 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP156 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2316 Reality.png|Level 2316 - |link=Level 2316 Level 2317 Reality.png|Level 2317 - |link=Level 2317 Level 2318 Reality.png|Level 2318 - |link=Level 2318 Level 2319 Reality.png|Level 2319 - |link=Level 2319 Level 2320 Reality.png|Level 2320 - |link=Level 2320 Level 2321 Reality.png|Level 2321 - |link=Level 2321 Level 2322 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2322 - |link=Level 2322 Level 2323 Reality.png|Level 2323 - |link=Level 2323 Level 2324 Reality Nerfed3.png|Level 2324 - |link=Level 2324 Level 2325 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2325 - |link=Level 2325 Level 2326 Reality.png|Level 2326 - |link=Level 2326 Level 2327 Reality.png|Level 2327 - |link=Level 2327 Level 2328 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2328 - |link=Level 2328 Level 2329 Reality.png|Level 2329 - |link=Level 2329 Level 2330 Reality.png|Level 2330 - |link=Level 2330 |-| Champion title= Sorbet Sprinkler.png|Champion title|link=Sorbet Sprinkler Episode 156 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 156 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Frostyfields.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 158.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *Based on the background, this episode appears to take place near Sundae Stables. *This episode contains the 900th jelly level, which is level 2327. *This episode breaks the trend of having an orange pathway every 9 episodes. This episode's pathway is light blue. *This episode breaks the trend of having all 6 level types. It also invokes the spirit of earlier episodes when jelly levels take up the majority of the episode and ingredients and candy order levels aren't as common, with moves and timed levels being absent. *This episode continues the trend of having chameleon candy dispensers in even numbered episodes. **As of this episode chameleon candy dispensers have appeared in all level types, except timed levels. *Much like Dainty Dunes, Candy Countdown and Tasty Tops, the order of the levels was shuffled before release. *This episode was released approximately three hours later than usual. *This episode has the same name as [[w:c:farm-heroes-saga:Frosty Fields|5th episode on Farm Heroes Saga]]. *This episode marks the end of a Hell's Cluster (2314-2322), as well as the start of another Hell's Cluster (2325-2337). Category:World Forty-Two Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2017